


Blind

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is visiting Europe, but his guide is accidentally separated from him. He runs into Gavin, who helps him out, and a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

"I still don't fucking get it. What am I supposed to get outta this?" Michael grumbled as he walked hand in hand with his best friend Lindsay through the streets of London. The girl sighed, tugging him along. "Just because you can't see doesn't mean you can't enjoy everything! You enjoyed the Cutty Sark, don't pretend you didn't." The man grumbled a response, letting himself be led about.

To be fair to Lindsay, he did enjoy it, a lot. When he first agreed to go on the trip with Lindsay and her family, he expected mainly to chill out in his hotel room most of the day while they did things he could never appreciate. But leave it to his best friend of over a decade to have found things that even he could enjoy, and take the time to enjoy it with him. But despite this, Michael felt he had to be stubborn and argue, it was just his personality.

The two had just finished checking out the National Portrait Gallery, which he'd enjoyed too, and were on their way to find a place for lunch. Lindsay let go of his hand for a moment to check out a restaurant's posted menu, and Michael stood where he was, hands in pockets as he waited for her to return. Someone brushed against him and he thought it was Lindsay, hand automatically going out and grabbing whatever fabric he could. He followed them, not realizing he'd accidentally held onto a woman listening to music on her headphones, barely noticing the slight tug from Michael. 

Lindsay turned back after a moment, paling as she realized Michael was gone. "Michael?" she called out, heading back the way they had been walking, unknowingly getting further away from him. Michael was still going with the stranger for a good block or so, before the woman realized and shrieked, batting his hand away. "Linds?" he asked, confused as he felt around for a wall. The stranger, deciding she didn't want to even know, left him to fend for himself, the blind man cursing quietly as he found a wall and started to follow it.

He pulled out his phone with his free hand, holding it up to his face and about to tell it to call Lindsay when someone bumped into him, knocking it to the ground. "Oi! Watch where you're walking!" A British voice remarked at him as he knelt to the ground, feeling around for his phone. "I FUCKING CAN'T, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled back, already furious from being split up from Lindsay, and even more so now.

There was silence, before he heard the same voice go "Oh shit man, are you blind?" Michael snorted, turning towards where he expected the man to be and pulling a face. "Oh, what was your first clue? The fact that I was walking with my hand on the wall or when I had to fucking scrounge for my goddamn phone because hey, I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUCK IT IS, I'M BLIND!"

"Alright mate, I get it, I'm an arse. Calm down. I'm sorry." He felt someone hand him his phone, and he stood up. "Did you get seperated from your group or something? Lemme help you, as an apology." Michael thought about it, wanting to fume a bit more but ultimately agreeing. It'd be much easier to find Lindsay with someone who could actually read street signs. "Fine. Call Lindsay on my phone, and tell her where we are. She'll come get me."

"Alright. Name's Gavin, by the way." 

"Michael."

Gavin took the phone and opened up the contacts, calling Lindsay. The phone automatically went to speaker, and a frantic voice answered. "Hello? Michael, where the hell are you? I swear to christ you better be okay."  
"Hey there, Michael is fine, first off. I'm just a stranger trying to help him find you apparently." "No he's not, he's an asshole who ran into me." "Michael, shh. We're on the corner of Lexington and Baker, do you know how to get there?"

"I don't whatsoever. Are you a local? Maybe it'd be better if you brought Michael to me, otherwise I'd probably end up more lost. I'll be standing at the corner of Ritchie and Inster."

Gavin agreed and hung up the phone, handing it back to Michael. "I guess that means I'll be joining your for a bit of a walk." he said, smiling. He couldn't say he was particularly bothered with the idea, when he got right down to it, Michael was pretty cute. Pale, boyish-face, springy curls. Not bad at all.

"Let's get on with it." the man grumbled, grasping for Gavin's hand. He got his arm, and gave up, flushing a little when Gavin properly linked their arms, and they started walking together. "So, what brings you to London? Surely not a little sight-seeing?" 

"Oh ha ha, good job. Do you often knock over blind people and then make fun of them? I mean, when you're not busy kicking puppies and stealing candy from babies, I mean my god Gavin, have a heart." Michael didn't actually seem offended, but that didn't make Gavin feel any less embarrassed. He mumbled an apology, making the blind man giggle a little as they walked.

The two made a bit of small talk, surprisingly getting along pretty well once they stopped arguing. As they reached Lindsay, both man felt a little sad to say goodbye, though they stayed quiet about it. "Thank you so much for helping him back, I have no clue how he got so lost!" Lindsay said, smiling thankfully at Gavin as she took Michael's hands in hers. "Maybe if you didn't go and stop to read every stupid menu..." Michael grumbled, and she harshly whispered a 'shut up' at him, before they said goodbye to Gavin and headed off. 

They were stopped pretty quickly as Gavin caught up with them, blushing a little. "Uhm, er, if you have any free time before you leave, I'd love to meet up again." Gavin mumbled, taking Michael's phone from the man's hands and hurriedly putting his number in. "Gimme a call, whenever. Bye!" he rushed off, cheeks pink, leaving Michael a bit dumbfounded. Lindsay was giggling next to him, pulling him close. "Oh my god, he was absolutely flirting with you!" she squealed quietly, giggling even more as her friend's cheeks started flushing.

"No way, you're crazy." "Oh Michael, if you saw his face like I did, you'd know that was absolute flirtation." Michael's cheeks were red as he stuffed his phone into his pocket. "Speaking of seeing his face... is he cute?" Lindsay laughed. "Totally. Foofy hair, pretty green eyes, kind of a big nose but it suits him, yanno? Definitely attractive." Michael hummed in interest, fiddling with his phone in his pocket. Maybe he'd give the man a call when they got back to the hotel, if only just to hang out.


End file.
